What's Behind the Lies
by Nicolette8dancerluv
Summary: What Chad and Sonny were really thinking During Falling for the Falls and other episodes. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

Spov  
"I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?" I asked shocked. I mean I knew I had feelings for him. We had discussed it back stage at Gotcha.

"Um, I'm sorry. Didn't you just beg me to?" He retorted back.

"Wait did you then I was talking about...oh dear this is awkward." I said looking behind Chad, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, ahahah. Sure is! Sure is awkward! I mean I know why it's awkward. I was just wondering, if you know? Why it's awkward?"

I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe but you seem to be talking about-"

"Yep, yeah. Me too same page. woo!"

"Wooah!"

"See I just thought you thought i thought it was awkward because You thought I was asking you out. Rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe. Which I was." he said looking away to avoid further embarrassment.

"Yeah but you said sonny-"

"Yep yep yep. That's awkward."

"So...  
"So?"

"You're a Mackenzie falls fan now!"

"Yeah!"

"Cool."  
"Totally!"  
"Cool...so I suppose I should probably tell you I'm a so random fan now!"

"Really?" I asked with hope I'm my voice."

"Yeah but I'd be lying." Chad said looking away.

I rolled my eyes.  
"You know, it's funny, Like I learned with Mackenzie falls, I you look at something with an open mind, you can supprise yourself." I said looking at him from head to toe, knowing my feelings inside couldn't keep hiding. And he was adorable. "So, yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah I'll go out with you."

He had a look of shock and accomplishment on his face.  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"So we're doing this!"  
"I guess so!" I turned to walk away. Then spun back around.  
"so I still don't know. Does  
"a bababa! If we are going to make this work, I suggest you never ask me about my work."  
"Ugh." I sighed. "I'll just have to read the blogs like everybody else." I walked away to see Chad smirk in the mirror. But, it looked more like a smile. I grinned big to myself.


	2. Chapter 2:Spraks fly

You feel overloaded with emotion with the million dollar question in your head, "is it worth it?" u always knew Hollywood would be a different deal. It's like she said, guys are dogs, and Hollywood guys are the worst dogs of all. I mean, he's one of the world's top ten hot teen actors. But in the end, he is different. And only you found that.  
But as you sit on a hay bale twisting a piece around, you wonder what's gone wrong.  
"Sonny! There you are." says a voice that was breathing heavily. "Why'd you, why'd you run off?" Chad asked adjusting his shirt.  
"I can't take it anymore. If I never hear 'Channy' again, it'll be too soon." I sigh.  
"I know, I can't believe I'm actually sick of hearing the sound of my own name." rolling my eyes I glare at him "Or half of It." he finished.  
And there comes the conceit inside of him. I was too upset to roll my eyes in a playful way or make a comeback.  
"It's a lot of pressure. Maybe that's what's wrong with us."  
"maybe." he muttered, sitting down next to you.  
"So, what should we do?"  
"I don't know." I think all the possible solutions over in my head, knowing I hate the one I that keeps rolling around. "You should just be friends. He will understand." I brush the thought away, but apparently not far enough. "Maybe we should just go back to being friends." I offered a friendly smile, knowing that's the last thing on earth either it I would ever want.  
"That was a LOt less complicated." he said shrugging.  
"Well, should we?" "Please say no, please say no!" That little voice in my brain is not leaving me alone.  
"Maybe we should." "no!" that little voice screams.  
Sitting in a moment of silence, I'm trying to take it in. I feel my eyes year up. I really don't want to cry. Not now.  
"Wow, you feel that?" I'm trying to avoid eye contact.  
"No…what?" he looked around, confused.  
"Exactly, there's no pressure." I muttered, feeling a little relieved, but lost too.  
"Hey, you're right! I feel like this big weight has been lifted off of me."  
I start to chuckle at Chad's words.  
"UH, I think you call that a table." holding back giggles. Or were they tears? Either one was not right for his moment.  
"It was so heavy!" he sighs. And let the silence return.  
"Ok then! I better go get ready for that show."  
"Yeah..." we both stand up.  
"Ok then, m'buddy." My heart sinks as those words leave his mouth. Though annoying at points, I was going to miss being called m'lady. Being his lady.  
"See ya, buddy." I add. With our heads low, we walk separate ways.  
"Wait", I turn around after I'm almost to the doors. I hope I'm not too disappointed looking.  
"Friends can still hug, right?" I mentally smile when I hear those words.  
"Uh, yeah! I hug the random's all the time!".  
He motioned me for a Hug, and as soon as I feel his arms around me, I feel safe, and loved again. And I'm pretty sure I'm hugging back in a way I would never hug a Random. Closing my eyes, his scent fills my lungs, warming my heart up. Pulling closer before pushing back, I took a final breath in. I never understood a hurt heart till now. And I really don't like it.  
"Oh no! I'm going to end up like-"  
His eyes captured mine, and I loose my train of thought. It's that spontaneous moment I was thinking of when Tawni attacked her muffin. As if in sync, I lean in and so does he. Our lips touch perfectly, but nothing like her muffin. I feel a tingly feeling inside, that spark that tawni didn't think I had. Didn't think that WE had. Well look who's wrong now.  
"Wow." Chad said once we pulled apart, brushing a strand of my hair back.  
"Yeah, whoa." I smiled. I see a smile quickly replaced by a worried expression on his face.  
"You don't do that with the random's right? That's weird."  
"No, nope sure don't." I watch his smile reform.  
"You know, I think when we were Channy, we lost track of sonny and Chad. You?" I shrug.  
"Channy may not have a spark, but sonny and Chad sure do."  
I smile along with Him, praying the moment won't end.  
"Well, I really better go, so catch you later?" I offer.  
"Yeah. See you later!" I quickly turn and race to my dressing room.

Smiling, I practically skipped over to my dressing room.  
"So channy kissed huh?"  
"Ah!" I yelled and jump to see Tawni looking at you from her makeup chair. Well thanks Tawni for ripping me out of my glory little world in my head. I finally came to my senses and answered.  
"Though we may be channy weather we like it or not, channy didn't kiss. Sonny and Chad did, and they have spark." I felt a smile form on my face as the memory floated back.  
"So was it like a simple peck, or like a full kiss." she asks sitting down on the leopard chair.  
"Ok, though I'm not sure what you consider a full kiss, it was more than a peck. Just a simple kiss.". I said blushing.  
"Really? I thought he would of done a little more. Well I gues-"  
"what do you mean more? A kiss like you and your muffin had?" I cross my arms over my chest.  
"Yeah, basically. But just wait." with that she leaves.  
"Knock knock.". Spun around.  
"Oh hey!" I feel myself staring lovingly at him.  
"I just came to make sure, this means that we are together again right?"  
"I don't know. Well you still like me, and I still like you, a lot. So I guess yeah!"  
"Ok then, just checking up, m"lady."  
"Yeah well I should probably go soon. Sorry to cut my visit short, but I got to go." I only know that what tawni said is eating away at me. I'm starting to feel awkward. I never had a "full kiss" as she put it.  
I feel arms pull me into a hug. Leaning back slightly, we kiss again. Its gentle but slowly adding pressure.  
I pull back for air, only to be pulled in almost instantly, with my mouth still open on his.  
Electricity shoots threw my veins, and I'm mentally screaming. After pulling back, it's it was my turn  
"Wow." I hear myself add to the moment.  
"Yeah. Oh, and pigs must be flying because you kissed me." with that he walked out.  
Wow that's some big news. Sonny and Chad have a spark, which i now officially knew, and pigs are flying. Take that Tawni!


End file.
